


"These wounds, they will not heal"

by MoxFirefly



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Post Break Up, Sexual Content, ambrollins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxFirefly/pseuds/MoxFirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Seth feels like home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A home thats a cage.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	"These wounds, they will not heal"

**Author's Note:**

> im in ambrollins hell again.

There will always be something addicting when it comes to Seth Rollins.

Dean isn't sure if he's jotted down just what that something is, theres one to many. He'll also kick himself a hundred times later for it, for letting himself get caught up in the familiarity that is Seth.

Seth feels like home.

A home thats a cage.

And god, he's been locked inside it for too many years.

Seth is a wound that pulsates and although he claims the blood has coagulated, it's just a misdiagnoses he uses to keep himself sane. Not that there is not sure fit, fire proof method of keeping himself sane when it comes to Rollins. All the scars and kisses are fresh and exciting, enticing him to stay blind to the pain thats forthcoming. Dean won't find peace, even when he's buried inside of Seth, fucking him through the mattress or whatever flat service he can shove the younger man against.

It's all temporary.

So fucking temporary.

Dean likes to imagine some perfect world where none of these shitty thoughts creep into his mind. Even when Seth drags his nails down his back, yells out and tightens around Dean's aching cock. The _what if's_ come rushing in just as he slams back into Seth and he tries to push the thoughts back by slamming his lips against Seth's. He lets Seth's moans drown out the noise in his head, he tries to put into memory scent, taste and sound. How soft Seth feels against him, how everlasting this could be... _oh god no_.

It's like this, an overload of senses, a high that drops him so low, _so, so low_. A pit so hollow and dirty and everything feels like that damn _fucking day_ where he walked away and took his soul as well.

Seth's brown eyes are empty, he isn't the same...

At least he _feels_ the same.

Dean wants nothing more than to make sense of all of this but it's not simple, nothing is simple anymore. Seth's just a passing glance in a way, something that crashes into his lungs and robs him of his health along with his hope. 

_take, take, take_

He can take every fucking thing that's left in Dean's life. 

And Dean will ask for seconds.

A second time, a second chance, a second go at fucking.  
One for the road, and two for the gutter.

Dean rubs his cheek against Seth's chest, fingers running down the sides of the younger man. Every dip and mark is stained into his hands, every lie and loving fist to the mouth for ever tattooed. Nothing Dean transmits through his touches will change anything, no matter how hard he hopes to wake up to a better time in all of this, it will always be the next day of losing Seth just a little bit more.

Losing him to the greed and lust of far greater things.

Dean isn't one of those great things, he's just shards of glass that Seth's learned to tip toe around.

A mess on the floor.


End file.
